Exemplary embodiments relate to a pump circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the same and, more particularly, to a pump circuit for reducing power consumption by optimizing the operation thereof and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
A non-volatile memory device includes a memory cell array for storing data and operation control circuits for controlling an operation of storing data in the memory cell array or reading data stored in the memory cell array. The operation control circuits includes a control circuit for outputting various control signals, a voltage supply circuit for supplying voltages for a program, read, or erase operation in response to the output signals of the control circuit, an X decoder for selecting one of a plurality of cell blocks of the memory cell array and transferring the voltages of the voltage supply circuit to the selected cell block, a Y decoder for selecting a column in response to the output signals of the control circuit, and a page buffer group.
Among them, the voltage supply circuit supplies the X decoder with the voltages for the program, read, or erase operation. In particular, the voltage supply circuit includes a pump circuit for generating high voltage of 15 V to 30 V because the high voltage is to be supplied in the program operation.
The pump circuit includes a plurality of charge pumps. The charge pumps are operated to output one output voltage. Therefore, even when generating a low voltage, all the charge pumps may operate to increase current consumption excessively.